Archery Abilities
Aimed Shot: You may take a 0 TP action to aim. If you do, and you attack on your next action, increase your attack mod for that attack by 4. You do not gain this bonus if you take more than 1 damage before you make the attack. Draw and Ready: ''(Prerequisite: Aimed Shot)'' Whenever you Guard, you may choose a target you can see. Until your next turn, your next attack on that target may benefit from Aimed Shot. Covering Fire: ''(Prerequisite: Draw and Ready)'' Whenever you Guard, instead of choosing a target per Draw and Ready, you may choose a 2x2 set of spaces within your attack range. Until your next turn, your next attack on a target in those spaces may benefit from Aimed Shot. Pincushion: '''You may make any number of the attacks on your Multishot ability against the same target. '''Deft Hands: '''You may Reload as a free action (you must still pay TP). Additionally, reduce the TP cost of your Reload abilities by half. '''Jump Shot: '''Before making an Archery attack, you may move one space without spending TP. This does not count as movement for the purposes of Bow attacks. '''Fleet of Foot (Prerequisite: Jump Shot):''' Whenever you move using Jump Shot, you may move an additional square. ' '''Itchy Trigger Finger: '''Whenever you make an Archery attack, you may Guard immediately after. '''Stop Right There: ' Whenever a character would attack you while you are Guarding, you may make an Archery attack against them, regardless of range. Disarm: ''(Stunt-attack range-ignores armor)'' If you get 6 or more successes on this stunt, you may disarm your target, moving any one weapon from their hand to a square no more than 2 away from them. Weapons on the ground require an action and 3 TP to pick up (you need to be in or adjacent to the weapon's square to pick it up). Arrow Parry: ''(Stunt-Guard-attack range-ignores armor)'' If you get 6 or more successes on this stunt, you may reduce the successes on any attack within your range by 3. If you get 8 or more successes, you may negate the attack entirely. Ammunition Abilities Flexible Firing Mechanism: '''You may load light ammunition into heavy crossbows and heavy ammunition into light crossbows whenever you Reload. This Reload costs TP equal to the cost of the Reload for the weapon whose ammunition you are loading, and this cost cannot be reduced by Deft Hands. '''Engineered Arrowheads: '''Your bow attacks may use a light ammunition bonus you have purchased. They may also use heavy ammunition bonuses by doubling the cost of the attack. '''Optimized Engineering ''(Prerequisite: 5 Finesse, Requires 2 character points): Triple the effects of all your Ammunition Abilities. '''Chemist ''(Ammunition): Whenever you Reload your crossbow, your next attack may benefit from the following - ''Light Ammunition (Poison): ''On two successes, your attacks do 1 TP damage. ''Heavy Ammunition (Corrosive): ''On two successes, your attacks reduce either the target's Deflection or Protection by 1 for the remainder of the fight. When fired by Ballista, increase this to 2. '''Powder Monkey ''(Ammunition): Whenever you Reload your crossbow, your next attack may benefit from the following - ''Light Ammunition (Incendiary): '' On two successes, you may Ignite your target for 2 damage each turn. See Fire Magic for the exact rules of this mechanic. ''Heavy Ammunition (Explosive): ''On two successes, you may roll a 3 damage attack on all targets within one square of your target. Increase this damage to 7 and range to two when fired by Ballista. This attack has a 4-dice static attack mod. '''Trapmaker ''(Ammunition): '''Whenever you Reload your crossbow, your next attack may benefit from the following - ''Light Ammunition (Net): ''On two successes, the target is immobilized. They must spend 2 TP and an action before they may move again. This effect does not stack with itself. ''Heavy Ammunition (Bolas): '' On two successes, do an additional 2 damage to the target and knock them prone.Category:Abilities